total_drama_trollplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocky LXIX/Total Drama Socks Episode 2
When A Jew Dreams Written by Fiz Rimie:Last time on Total Drama Socks 18 sockpuppets came out to fight for adminship, including the further admin my brother. Then one destroyed my house so I had to hire mexicans to fix it. MrDuncan and Cool picked teams where the first challenge was to come up with a team name. In the end Mrduncan’s team The Islamic State won the challenge. Team Takis meanwhile had to go vote someone off to be banned. There a majority alliance of 4 formed of Anna,Cool,Yoshi, and Zee Beam. Then Zeebeam revealed his true identity of being Garrett and Yoshi consider flipping to a new alliance. In the end Jro and Zee was on the chopping block and Yoshi sent home his former ally. Now 17 remain. How will Yoshi old alliance deal, when will house be finished building and who will win adminship. Find out all this and more on this brand new episode. *Team Takis* -----------Confessionals----------- Yoshi:I filped yesterday and I feel like I need to explain myself to everyone. Jro:Last night was close and I’m glad I was safe. Anna;My closest ally was sent home and I need a reason why. --------End of confessionals---------- Anna:So that was fun last night. Cool:I wonder who flipped *Looks @ Yoshi Yoshi:Looks guys I’m sorry. Cool:Why did you do it? Shelby:Zee was a fag and deserve to be banned. Yoshi:You just can’t trust him. ----------Confessionals----------- Cool:My end game goat is gone and now I’m at the bottom, I need to change my position quick. --------End of Confessionals----------- *Theme songs plays* *Team The Islamic State* CrackeRodney:Guys I’m hungry. QueenAryan:Same, DoucHeo goes make us some beans. DoucHeo:Si *starts making beans* CrackeR:Glad that dem mexicans are good for something, but I don’t want him hanging around here too long. Aaryan:Same. -------Confessionals-------- QueenAryan:As head of the KKK I think it should be top priority to remove all minority as soon as possible, maybe we could bully him into quitting. CrackeRodney:I’m glad that we are both on the same page. Even tho she is a woman, I am sure she can be good for a few blow jobs every once in a while. --------End of Confessionals--------------- *MrDuncan007 is still alseep* Kirby:Is he going to wake up he needs to help us. Heather:Beck in north caliena peiole nerve slepth tehis loennn. Kirby:I never seen someone sleep that long as well. Pikajew:Oh I agree. GoSama:I know how to wake him up. Kirby:How? GoSama:You will see *Set off a bomb that expolds him up into the sky and then he comes down landing on his face. ------Confessinal------- MrDuncan007:Not cool, I will get my brother to ban bombs, or better yet kick him off the show to incase my odds of winning, not that there was any doubt. --------End of Confessinal--------- DoucHeo:frijoles están listos CrackeR:Bout damn time. *he eats some. MrDuncan:*Takes the largest amount* Kirby:Um exuse me? MrDuncan:What I’m hungry. Kirby:We need to share that with everyone. MrDuncan:It not like I took all of them, calm down right now. -------Confessinals------- Kirby:He needs to watch out, I will not take his shit for long. MrDuncan:I have all the controls in this game I will make Kirby go if I have to. ---------End of Confessinals--------- *Team Takis* Spaz:So allaince should we get ride of the jew or beaner first? Shebly:The Jew eats all our food. Yoshi:And steal all our money. Spaz:So jew first good. *Jros walks by* Fag:Everyone be quiet. *No one talks* Jro:UM ---------Confessinals---------- Jro:No one has really been talking to me oversince I ate all the breakest, If you don’t want me to eat all the food, don’t lay it fournt of me. FaGeoff:There are four people on the outside right now, if they team up it would tie but they would never team up. ----------End of Confessinals---------- *Anna,Cool,UKI are alone UKi:*waves at anna* HI Anna:*rolls her eyes* Can he like, stop stalking me. Cool:Oh *wisper to her* Y don’t you filrt with him so he joins our side. Anna:UM -------Confessinals---------- Cool:I am a #StaregticGenuis Anna:I can’t beileve that I am actually doing this. -------End of confessinals-------- Anna:*Takes off her bra and walks over to him with her boobs hanging out* Anna:Hi Uki;*Gets a very large boner* Oh um Hi * Sweats* Anna:*begins to twerks* I was wondering if you wanna join us for an allainice? Uki:*cums* Yes I’d love to. --------Confessinals--------- Cool:Yes It worked. Uki:That the cloest I ever got to getting laid, the church girls never do this. --------End of Confessinals. *At the challenge area Rimie:Come on in guys get ready for today challenge, TEAM IS getting your first look at the new Team Takis team,Zeebeam voted out at the last challenge! *The tribes are all there* Kirby: Woah Rimie:Ready for today’s reward challenge! Everyone:Yeah Rimie:Well here we go! There are 8 blocks with pictures of total drama contestants! There also 4 steps for each team with triva! On my mark you will match the block with that triva point! First team to do all four those wins! Wanna know what your playing for???! Everyone yeah Rimie*Shows prize* You will be playing for a clue to a hidden immunity idol! ----------Confessinals----------- Cool:OMG AN IDOL JUST LIKE ON #SURVIVOR I MUST WIN IT MrDuncan:Just looking at it I knew that idol would be mine --------End of confessinals------ Rimie:Since team I.S has one extra number you are sitting someone out! CrackeR:We are sitting out Aaryan since she is a female. Rimie:Alright Aaryan, go sit on the bench everyone else this challenge is on! Aaryan:*rolls eyes and sits* *Challenge starts* Spaz:K gays sum2 resd triva. Shebly:Cool should read since he is asian. Cool:Okay *reads them Trivia 1:my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great aunt invited challenges. Trivia 2:I was the first total drama contestant to lose the virginaity Trivia 3:I got a boob job Trivia 4:I can Fly. Kirby:I will do the same reads: Trivia 5:I was the villain of TDI Trivia 6:I have a tiny shaft trivia 7:I am alegilc to dogs Triva 8:I liek black boobies *The blocks of Harold,Sky,Mike,Zoey,Heather,Staci,Noah, and Anne Maria lays around* Heather:North Colina Kirby:Helpful. CrackeR:nergos we need to do something now MrDuncan:I’ll um keep looking at them *watchs* Kirby:Urg Worthless. Heather:I tehink ethis 2 geso ehrhe. *points at harold 4 liking black boobies. Kirby:Good, Pikajew go stack it. Pikajew:K *stacks it. Yoshi:Guys they are getting ahead of us. Jro:Ghey Anna:Got any ideas? Spaz;Mhmmmm --------Confessinals-------- Spaz:BECK IN TEXAS TURHLEFULNESD AND PELDYNG FOR ISN’T THE #1 THEING I WAS RAIDSSED 5 --------End of Confessinals--------- Spaz*Steals the mike block as he knows he is the one with the tiny shaft* Let hide this from them. Uki:Good plan. Jro:That kind of a fuq boi plan. Shelby:Cen u shut down and helep plz. Jro:sure. Shebly:tehn do one Jro:Kay *adds the staci one*’ PikaJew:Urg guys there so ahead of us. GoSama:Y not make the mexican do it? CrackeR:smart idea, DoucH do all the work. Douch:kai Anna:*Adds the Anne Maria one* I know a boob job when i see one. DoucH:*Adds zoey* Pikajew:Who was the villain of TDI? it was heather right? Kirby:Yeah Jro:Hmmmmmmmmmmm godding *adds sky* douch:*adds noah to teh villain of tdi* GoSama:Oh ------Confessinals------ GoSama:should of know a follow al queda memeber would of been the villain. -------End of Confessinals------- Uki:*adds heather* I know how quickly asians give it up. Rimie:Team Taki wins! Who wants the reward?! Cool:Me! Rimie:*gives it* Team I.S i got nothing 4 you head back to camp. --------Confessinals--------- Jro:I killed that challenge today. QueenAaryan:I know for a fact that if i was in that challenge then we would of won. I won 4 HoH back in BB15 and I would of won more challenges today, urgggg stupid team. ---------End of Confessinals-------- Rimie:Hey Consuela get over here! Consuela:What? Rimie:Give this idol to duncan! Consuela:Si! *Consuela walks over to team I.S Duncan:Well guys I’m going to head to sleep. Kirby:Typical. GoSama:I’m gonna go look for food. Pikajew:I will come to. GoSama:Um okay? -------Confessinals-------- GoSama:Pikajew has been following around a lot latly and it is creppy. I know he wanna join al queda but there just something not right about him. ----End of confessinals------- Pikajew*Follows* *Conquesla comes and wakes up Duncan* Duncan:What? Conqusla:Rimie asked to give you this hands over idol. Duncan:Thanks! *yell so loud that kirby hears and Conqusla leaves* -------Confessinals--------- Duncan:I knew that rimie would rig for me, with this idol I am simpley unstobable. Kirby:That loud scream got me nevous and why was Conqusla here? something fishey is going down here. -----End of confessinals------- CrackeR:DoucH go make dinner. DoucH:K *Go to team Takis camp* ------Confessinals------ FaGeoff:So at reward today we won a clue to an idol. We deiceded to all read the clue together since we all won it. --------end of confessinals------- Cool:*reading the clue* The idol is where the earth met the sea. Uki:Wat does this mean? Shelby:I bet me husefgnd bob knews. Jro:Where is bob? Shelby:In aqua’s house. Jro:Ghey. Cool:So what do we do now? Jro:I’m going to look for food. Uki:I will join you. -------Confessinals-------- Yoshi:I don’t like the idea of jro looking for food, there is only so much food on this island and he will eat it all. -------Ends of confessinals----------- Uki:Jro we gotta talk bout things. Jro:What? Uki:Anna asked us for an allainice. so it would be me,you,cool and anna. Jro:sounds good. ------Confessinals--------- Jro:A four person allainice, looks liek at the top, and I want let the power go to my head. -----End of confessinals-------- *Go back to challenge place Rimie:Come on in guys! Today we will be playing to not vote someone off. Cool: What? :O Kirby:It seemed clear. Rimie:Today challenge is a battle of the jews! Gosama:Gross. Rimie:So now we have a speical machine that will judge for who is the most jewish and they will play in today’s challenge! -----Confessinals------- Gosama:I guess our tribe is losing this one considering how unjewish we are, well bye beaner. Pikajew:This challenge makes me nevous since I’m a cloested jew :O Spaz:GEUSS WE R WIENENG CUZ NO 2 IS MRE JEWISH THEN JEWRO -------End of confessinals----- *The machine makes Jro and Pikajew do the challenge* Gosama:? Pikajew:Must be because I saved up a couple of dollars. Gosama:Sure. Rimie:Anyways today challenge is a jewish quiz you you all answers the question turthfully and who ever answers more jewishly wins the challenge for there team! Jro:Ghey Rimie:First question:You see a penny on the ground what do you do? Jro:Leave it to aviod jewish sterotypes. Pikajew:Pick it up and put it in my pokect. Rimie:Pikajew gets the first point! *team takis faceplam* Rimie:Next question You see an nintendo game in a store what do you do. Jro:Buy it and jacks off to it. Pikajew:Have someone else buy it for you so you save money. Rimie:Two points pikajew! next question, You see a dr who wants to cut off your penis what do you do? Jro:Tell that is ghey. Pikajew:let him cut it off. Rimie:Three points pikajew! Next what do you order when you go out for dinner? Jro:The entire menu. Pikajew:The cheapest option. Rimie:Pikajew wins for team Isamic State, team takis you guys are voting someone off again go back to camp. ------Confessinals------- Pikajew;Even tho I’m glad we won I think that it hurts me way more then helped. Uki:Jro compectly blew that challenge if it wasn’t for our allainice then I would vote him off. -------Ends of confessinals---------- *goes to team takis camp* Cool:So an other lost. Anna:Yeah that was hard Uki:I’m going to get water anyone wanna come? Jro:I do Anna:Me Cool:I’ll join Uki:Great lets go. *The allainice walks off* Yoshi:You guys don’t there making an allainice do you? Shelby:no Fag:I have an idea, just in case they do. Yoshi:Wat is it? Fag:We tell jro to vote off cool, he filps on them and us four vote him off. Yoshi:Good idea. *It then shows the allainice. Jro:Sorry guys about that challenge. ------Confessinals------- Jro:That challenge wasn’t my proudest moment of all time, but I think I don’t really need to save myself here. ------End of confessinals------ Uki:It is fine. Cool:So we need to think of someone to vote off. Anna:I was thinking Spaz, he is kind of bossy and doesn’t speak well. Cool:I am good with that. Uki.Same Jro.Good so we are all in agreement good talk guys. Jro:I’m going to head back. Uki:I gotta go use the bathroom. -----Confessinals----- Uki:It is 4-4 right now and I need to find that idol so I can get the numbers to my side. -----End of them-------- *Yoshi mets up with anna and cool Yoshi:So you guys started an allainice with them? Cool:Yeah we did, we needed to save ourself after you fucked us over. Yoshi:Well guys even if you guys reach the merge the other team will kick us all off one by one if we keep losing and we are going to keep losing with jro around. Anna:You got a point. Yoshi:We need to vote off jro if we wanna win. -----Confessinals------ Anna:I hate the idea of working with them and I would much rather work with Yoshi and try to get a merge. Cool:He does have a point we do need to win challenges and we can’t with jro. Yoshi:I think that I did a good job with them, and that jro will be going tonight. -------End of confessinals------ *yoshi leaves* Cool:SO WE are voting jro now? Anna:We are voting jro now. Cool:Let shakes on it and head out *They shake as it goes to FaGeoff and Jro* FaGeoff:Jro I think we need an allainice. Jro:Really? ---Confessinals------- Jro:An other allainice hmmmmmm, look like that I am finally going to be in a power postion. -----End of confessinals------- Jro:Who where you thinking of voting out? FaG:Cool ----Confessinals------ Jro:So it looks like I have all the power in this game right now and I get to chose what happens. damn this must be what hitler fault like. ----Ends of confessinals------- *It then goes to uki* Uki:Where the land met the sea, it must be in the rocks! *he goes to the rocks. Uki:come on the idol must be somewhere. *He pulls it out -----Confessinals------ Uki:I can’t beileve it, I found an idol. #BeanerWithAnIdol. -----Ends of confessnals------ *Yoshi goes to him Yoshi:Uki we need to talk. Uki:About what. Yoshi:About who we should vote off, come on think we need to win challenges and we just can’t win with jro. Uki:You do got a point. Yoshi:Come on just think. Uki:I will. *It then goes to jro ----Confessinals------- Jro:I have a really big choice tonight I could ethire stay with my allainice and vote off spaz or join a new one and vote off Cool, I have all the power and it is kind of fun. ------End of confessinals-------- Rimie:come on in guys it is time to vote! *they all go to voting area. Rimie:You guys already now what happenes so go vote. ----Votting Confessinals------ Shebly:Your a fgt, ande a jreo and u can’t even help us in challenges u need to go. cool:i know i can beat you in the end up but it is to early to think of that. Uki:Sorry jro buddy but i need to vote you off now. Jro:I have control and i think you are the biggest treath to my control right nowl ---End of confessinals------ Rimie:I will now read the votes before I do does anyone have an HII? *everyone looks around Uki:*stands up* I got one *everyone looks confused. Jro:You don’t need to play that tonight, i didn’t chose you to go, your safe. Uki:I know that I’m safe, that why i am playing it for you. Jro:What? Rimie:this is an idol all votes for jro will not count. I will now read the votes. First vote: Jro that one vote jro does not count next vote Jro Two votes jro dose not count jro three votes jro does not count, no votes for anyone jro four votes jro, four votes that don’t count jro five votes jro jro six votes jro jro 7 votes for jro, no votes for anyone second person voted out and will be banned from chat . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . FaGeoff Fageoff that is one vote and tonight that is engoue. FaGeoff;Well bye *Fageoff has been banned from chat* Next episode will Uki regreat saving jro, will pikajew serect by leaked, will i get more then a hand job? find all this and more next time! ---Next episode--- Rimie:Next time on survivor, someone is pulled from the game! DoucHeo:*crying* No mama, no no Rimie;Plus kirby reaches his breaking point with Duncan. Kirby:*filps him off* I can’t deal ---Sneak peak over---- FaGeoff:wow that was a schok, jro was meant to go and uki made the biggest mistake of the game. Votes Jro:Anna,Cool,Yoshi,Shelby,Spaz,FaGeoff,Uki FaGeoff:Jro Category:Blog posts